The Mission
by Berrie909
Summary: Artemis Fowl was given a mission. Foaly got word of a wizard and Fairy giving birth to a baby - a baby that's now attending Hogwarts with all your old favourite characters' children. Watch Artemis try to make actual friends with the help from his favourite Fairy, Holly, maybe not in the way that you expect... Set post TAC before TLG and post TDH. :)
1. Chapter 1

Timeline: After Deathly Hallows. After The Atlantis Complex, as if The Last Guardian never happened.

Lily Potter's POV

I was nervous. It was my first day at Hogwarts, and I need to live up to the Potter family name. My two brothers are in Gryffindor, James was going to be starting his fourth year, and Albus was starting his third. What if I become a Slytherin? What would my father say? Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad, and my brothers, well, James, couldn't say anything about Hufflepuff, because currently, James was dating Marie-Anne Roberts. A third year Hufflepuff. She was pretty, with blond hair and blue eyes, but in honest truth, I don't like her very much. She has a way of looking at you, as if you were mud.

I went downstairs to find Albus sat at the table.

"How ya feeling?" he asked me. I shrugged.

"How did you feel, nervous of course," honestly, he could be so clueless.

My father, (Harry Potter) came in and asked me where James was.

"I promised him I wouldn't tell," I grinned at him, he rolled his eyes.

"Albus?"

Albus looked uncomfortable. "He said something about meeting Marie early so they could get on the train together."

Harry ran his hand through his hair, "the nerve of that boy!"

Ginny came down the stairs. "What's James done now?"

"He's gone to meet a girl early."

Ginny shrugged. "Does he know where she lives?"

"Yeah, something about Wayward Avenue," Albus piped up.

"Then what's the problem?" Ginny asked Harry.

"The problem is I haven't met her parents, and she could be anyone!" Harry half yelled at her.

"Harry, he's fourteen. Cut him some slack, he's allowed to have girlfriends."

I felt like whooping. Ginny was so awesome!

"Yeah, but that's not the point, he did it without asking permission. He should have known better, it's a bad example to Lily!" Harry ranted.

"Oh, dad, I know that James isn't a good role model, I look up to Albus here, instead," I said sweetly. I've mastered this way of speaking that unnerves most people. Plus, it was a good dig at Albus. James had been teasing Albus the other day for being a goody two shoes, and I must agree.

"Isn't it time to go?" Ginny asked, distracting everyone.

"Good Lord, It is as well!" Harry started rushing around. "Is everyone packed?" he asked, frantically running up the stairs.

"We've been packed for hours," Albus complained.

We rushed out of the door, and I had one glance back at 12 Grimmauld place before I ran to our people carrier.

The four of us got into the car, and drove to Kings Cross station. We went through the barrier, and looked up at the scarlet steam train. James met us there, an arm around the shoulder of Marie. I scowled at her, and she returned the favour.

Note to self: Get revenge on her.

We, well, I, saw Ron and Hermione, and the adults started to chat, so I started a conversation with Rose about houses.

"You're going into the first year too, aren't you?" I asked Hugo, I knew he was, but I wanted to include him in the chat. He seemed too nervous to speak, so just nodded.

"I've been telling him for ages it's not as bad as it seems, but he just won't listen," Rose ranted on. I know Rose well, she is in the same year as Albus, and really kind. She is in Ravenclaw, and as she had inherited her mother, Hermione's brains, so is top of her class, (so I'm told.)

Smoke billowed out if the train, we all boarded, and were greeted with bye's and see you next summer's from our parents.

The four of us, (Rose, me, Hugo and Albus) went to find a compartment. James was hailed by fellow fourth years to come and sit with them, he was really popular. Albus, however, wasn't. Rose disappeared after about ten minutes to go and sit with her friends, and she, not at all reluctant to leave the carriage, agreed.

Albus, Hugo and I sat in an awkward silence, until a girl my age came in. "Do you mind, everywhere else is full."

"Not at all, what's your name?" I said, shifting over.

"Venus. Venus Lovegood. I know who you are, mum's told me all about you. You're Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley's daughter and son." She said, pointing at me and Albus. "And you're Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger's son." Pointing at Hugo. "They were nice to my mum at school. Especially your mum," she pointed at me again. "Ginny was kind," she sat down and stared at us for a bit. She had black hair, so unlike her mother's, (who I was pretty sure was Luna Lovegood,) and wide, thoughtful eyes, which were a soft, hazel colour.

Another boy came in, a third year, same year as Albus, with blond hair, gel glueing it to his head. By the way he was smirking at Albus you could tell that they knew each other.

"Albus Potter," he said his with such distaste, he obviously thought of it as an insult.


	2. Chapter 2

Artemis Fowl's POV

Holly had just called me through the fairy communicator she gave me a little while ago. Meet her immediately. It was my last day in hospital (being treated by Dr Argon), I was declared completely cured yesterday, but they wanted to keep me an extra night to be sure.

Panting, I ran (as well as you can when you're not physically fit) into Police Plaza, and was directed into Foaly's office.

"Fowl. Nice to see you," Foaly said, as I sat down in a chair that Holly had evidently just left.

"Good to see someone who appreciates me," I said, smirking at Holly.

"Mud Boy," was all she greeted me with, her back turned.

"Aren't you glad to see your favourite Mud Man well again?" I pouted, teasing her.

"Shut it Fowl," she walked over, and slapped me, right on the cheek. Looking at my shocked expression, she leaned down, so her mouth was level with my ear and whispered. "Mud Boy," (emphasising the Boy.) I scowled. She smirked.

"After you two have stopped your little domestic," Foaly said.

We both glared daggers at him.

"We have received intelligence that a while ago, 13 years in fact, an elf and a human gave birth to a child. I was wondering whether you two..."

I went bright red, Holly walked over to where he was sitting, taking dangerously slow steps. She put her neutrino under his chin and said, "Me and Artemis are just friends. You take that back now or I swear you will regret it."

"Alright, alright. Phew. Just my bit of fun. But I swear it's stopped now," he hastily added, noting her expression. "But there has been a child born of a fairy and human. Not a normal human, either. A wizard."

"Wizard?" I asked curiously. I hadn't heard they existed.

"Yes wizard. They have certain powers, but they have to use an instrument, a wand, to access them," was Holly who answered. "They haven't bothered us since the days of Lord Demetrius."

"This child has been, for two years now, attaining Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We have only just been notified of this, and we don't know what extra powers the boy will have. For the moment, he has been acting perfectly normally for a wizard of his age. But we need someone to keep an eye on him," Foaly explained.

"But I'm 14. Technically 17. Because of the time travel," I stated.

"There is a potion, that can reduce your age a bit, you only need to look a year younger, we'll be putting you into his year, third year. The potion wears off though, so Holly will come once a month to replenish your potion and powers. We are giving you fairy powers, which are similar to Wizards, you will be able to do everything they can do. But I suggest you study, and come up with some excuse for your absence the last couple of years," Foaly said, half glancing at Holly.

By her expression, she hasn't been told about her part of the plan.

I suddenly had an epiphany, "what's the boy's name? The one who's half fairy, half wizard? And is it his mother or father?"

"His father was the wizard, mother an elf," said Holly. "Oh, and the boy's name is Scorpius Malfoy. Here's a picture."

The picture she handed me showed a boy with skin almost as pale as mine, with sleek blond hair, pinned down to his head with enough hair care products to last normal boys a year.

Noting this information in my oversized brain, I wandered out of the office, wondering whether I could get away with meandering the sights of Haven for a bit, while waiting for my pod to take me to the surface.

I felt a playful tap on my shoulder. Turning around, I saw Holly, a mock-disapproving face on her.

"Now now, you didn't really think I'd let you roam the streets of the Lower Elements biggest city alone now did you?" she said, a small smile playing with the corners of her lips.

"No Miss Short. Not alone, Miss Short," I said, lowering my head looking mock-ashamed.

"What do you mean by that?" she asked, actually confused.

"I mean, as I can't do it alone, you come with me," I said cheerfully. Looking at her.

Her eyes were flickering from amused to worried, "I don't get off work for another half hour, I would want to, though."

I couldn't hide the disappointed look from my mismatched eyes, I never could seem to control them. My face, I could make look as though I was feeling anything, but my eyes gave me away every time.

Lili Frond came out of the front doors, "aww, look at the two lovebirds!"

"We're just friends, Lili!" Holly snapped, sounding exasperated.

"Fine. But if you're like that I may reconsider offering to take over your paperwork for the rest if the day, letting you get off early, because I've finished all mine," Lili said in a sing song voice.

"Your kidding? Would you?!" Holly practically hugged her.

"Sure, but you owe me one, Short," Lili said, in a stern face. She couldn't pull it off, she cracked up, "yeah, but I want some of those cookies you brought in on your birthday, Holly!" Lili started walking back up to the Plaza, "I only did it so you would get some alone time together."

"Frond, you-" but Holly was unable to finish because a group of school kids were on a trip, and happened to pass by at that time, and she didn't want to upset the teachers with inappropriate language.

Lili just laughed, and opened the door, entering, and getting admiring glances from pretty much every male in the building.

Holly sighed, and started walking, "when will they get it into their heads that we are just friends! They saw one kiss and apparently we are now going out!"

I flash-backed to the gorilla cage, and rolled my eyes. Holly was flushed with magic, and (apparently) glad that I was alive, and so kissed me. It wasn't the start of anything, we are just friends.

"So how come you know Lili now? I thought you thought she was a bimbo," I asked.

"Well, I can't exactly remember what happened, but she helped me get out of a tight spot with Chix, and we've been friends ever since, she's not a bimbo, she's actually quite smart."

I laughed.

"What?" She demanded.

"You don't exactly have good first impressions of people. Do you?"

"What do you mean by that?" she stopped.

"I mean, think of when you first met me. You didn't exactly like me, did you?"

"You kidnapped me! Was I supposed to like getting kidnapped?" she said.

I had to force myself not to laugh, the anger in her eyes was one I haven't seen for ages, not since she last set eyes on Opal Koboi. "I am sincerely sorry about that," I said softly, trying to calm her, and started walking again.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"I'm continuing walking, you only stopped be used you were too busy raging at me, correct?"

"Incorrect. I stopped for a reason. This is the entrance to the shuttle port, your's leaves in five minutes. Get going!"

She seems to be cheered up by the fact that I got something wrong. Every cloud has a silver lining.


	3. Chapter 3

Artemis Fowl's POV

I ran to the shuttle and just made it. It passed reasonably quickly. I decided to start coming up with an excuse for not being at Hogwarts the last couple of years. I was distracted somewhat by the girl next to me having the shortest skirt on imaginable, and rather nice legs...

I must stop thinking about girls at the most improper times. Blasted hormones.

Butler was waiting for me at the other side, doing the closest thing he does to smiling when he saw the girl I was sat next to.

"Have a nice ride?" he said when I got there.

"Shut up," it wasn't perhaps the most intellectual thing to say, but it got the message across.

Butler drove us to Fowl manor, where a very concerned Angeline Fowl greeted me.

"Arty! You're all better yes?" she scrutinised me.

"I'm fine, moth-mum," she smiled slightly at the use of the slang word, and led the way into the house.

"Arty!" came a high pitched squeal. Juliet, to be sure.

She ran headlong into me, squashing me, (literally) with a hug.

"Juliet, get a grip," I managed to wheeze out.

"I think she has a very firm one of those," came an amused voice. Juliet let go.

"Fath-dad," I winced, partly because Juliet had cracked half my bones, partly because after mother had got her way about me calling her mum, father insisted I called him dad, too.

Honestly, one of these days they'll expect me to wear baseball hats back to front, and add dude to the end of all my sentences.

The next few days I got settled back into my normal routine, teaching Myles and Beckett (who had been busy when I returned) how to play chess, hacking into Foaly's account just for fun, and just doing my kind of stuff.

Exactly a week after a had got back, there was a knock at the door. Being the gentleman that I was raised to be, I opened the door, to see a very flustered Holly Short on my doorstep.

Angeline and my father were in the hallway now, and welcomed her in.

"Thank you, but I'm here very briefly to tell you a couple of things that I forgot to tell you when you were..." she paused, looking at my parents. "Down South," she said at last.

I had told my parents everything, but she didn't know that, and I had also told them about my adventure to Hogwarts.

"So?" I asked, consequently getting a jab in the ribs from by father for rudeness.

"Oh yeah. First, the place to get all of your books etc. Go into London, take a left at the- You know what? I'm guessing you know where WickedWatches is?" I nodded, despite the name, it had the best quality watches for miles inside those walls. "Well, right next to that is a pub called the Leaky Cauldron. Tap this combination on the bricks out the back," (she handed me a piece of paper.) "And you'll come out onto Diagon Alley. You'll find everything you'll need there.

"Secondly, your train ticket, Kings Cross, platform nine and three quarters, ask around a bit, you'll find someone to help you, I don't have time to explain it. Thirdly, it's a boarding school, take casual clothes as well, to wear under your robes," she then gave me my first dose of magic and potion. "Gotta dash, goodbye Fowl family!"

With that she left. Leaving a shell shocked Artemis Fowl senior.

"Who was that?" he demanded.

"Well, you know all the stuff that I did down in the fairy world? That was Miss Holly Short of the LEPRecon. She's usually a bit more together, the last couple of weeks have been stressful. With work, and other stuff," I trailed off, it suddenly hitting me that she has been very stressed the last couple of weeks. The last couple of weeks I had been ill. I felt oddly touched, and a wave of fondness swept over me for Holly.

"She's pretty," Artemis Fowl senior said.

"Father!" I said, aghast. No-one called my best friend pretty.

I looked down at the train ticket, she had also slipped me the shopping list for first, second and third years, with a note scribbled by her:

In case your OCD-ness takes over and you want to study for years already gone by.

It would be lying to say I wasn't a little amused by this.

I looked at the date. School starts on the 1st September. That was in two days time.

"Juliet, Mother. I never thought I would hear myself say this, but I need to go shopping."

Juliet squealed, but Mother just reprimanded me to call her mum.

We went the next day, Juliet was in heaven. Loads of shops, even a clothes shop. I tried telling her the dress robes were for formal occasions, but she got some fitted, then cut the bottom off to make a, "cute little wrap around top."

After I had got everything I needed, which didn't take long with my 'no we are not looking at that shop just because it looks cute' attitude, it didn't take long to finish. I may have spent a little longer than necessary in Flourish and Blotts, (the book shop,) but I wasn't the only one, a girl who looked my new age - soft brown hair pulled into a plait - was poring over a section of books for NEWT defence against the dark arts.

We got back to the manor and I started to pack, I was leaving tomorrow, and I was suitably nervous.

On the back of the note Holly slipped me, there was a paragraph explaining houses. It told me to force the hat into putting me into the same house as Scorpius Malfoy. I would have to find out his house beforehand, this means meeting him on the train.

I woke up the next morning, ready to leave, it was reasonably smooth, Butler drove us to Kings Cross, I saw the girl I saw in the bookshop, asked her how to get through, she was evidently expecting someone.

I passed through the barrier just before her, so then I waited a little to see who they were waiting for. It was a little girl, going into first year by the look of her, with ginger hair, that flowed down to the bottom of her shoulder blades. The new girl kept trying to gently coerce another young boy, the brown haired girl's brother by the look of it, into speaking. He didn't.

I finally boarded the train as one of the last people to, Butler was a little over protective, you'd think it was Juliet or my Mother.

Looking around I saw a boy who matched the picture, this must be the half fairy half wizard. He seemed to be bullying some people in a carriage.

"Albus Potter." He spat the words out with venom. Obviously he didn't like this Albus Potter.

I was surprised to see the red haired girl I saw earlier in there, she was glaring at Malfoy with such hatred that if looks could kill, I'm pretty sure young Scorpius would've died about an hour ago.

I decided to step in before a fully blown duel started.

"What happens to be the problem here?" I said, stepping into the compartment and inviting myself to sit down on the very edge of the bench. There wasn't much space as the red haired girl seemed to be taking up the entire side. Not that she was fat - not at all - its just her belongings were scattered across the bench. There were two other boys, and another girl, who I had only just noticed at this point. She had black hair, similar to mine, and gave off a dreamy aura.


	4. Chapter 4

Artemis Fowl's POV

I ran to the shuttle and just made it. It passed reasonably quickly. I decided to start coming up with an excuse for not being at Hogwarts the last couple of years. I was distracted somewhat by the girl next to me having the shortest skirt on imaginable, and rather nice legs...

I must stop thinking about girls at the most improper times. Blasted hormones.

Butler was waiting for me at the other side, doing the closest thing he does to smiling when he saw the girl I was sat next to.

"Have a nice ride?" he said when I got there.

"Shut up," it wasn't perhaps the most intellectual thing to say, but it got the message across.

Butler drove us to Fowl manor, where a very concerned Angeline Fowl greeted me.

"Arty! You're all better yes?" she scrutinised me.

"I'm fine, moth-mum," she smiled slightly at the use of the slang word, and led the way into the house.

"Arty!" came a high pitched squeal. Juliet, to be sure.

She ran headlong into me, squashing me, (literally) with a hug.

"Juliet, get a grip," I managed to wheeze out.

"I think she has a very firm one of those," came an amused voice. Juliet let go.

"Fath-dad," I winced, partly because Juliet had cracked half my bones, partly because after mother had got her way about me calling her mum, father insisted I called him dad, too.

Honestly, one of these days they'll expect me to wear baseball hats back to front, and add dude to the end of all my sentences.

The next few days I got settled back into my normal routine, teaching Myles and Beckett (who had been busy when I returned) how to play chess, hacking into Foaly's account just for fun, and just doing my kind of stuff.

Exactly a week after a had got back, there was a knock at the door. Being the gentleman that I was raised to be, I opened the door, to see a very flustered Holly Short on my doorstep.

Angeline and my father were in the hallway now, and welcomed her in.

"Thank you, but I'm here very briefly to tell you a couple of things that I forgot to tell you when you were..." she paused, looking at my parents. "Down South," she said at last.

I had told my parents everything, but she didn't know that, and I had also told them about my adventure to Hogwarts.

"So?" I asked, consequently getting a jab in the ribs from by father for rudeness.

"Oh yeah. First, the place to get all of your books etc. Go into London, take a left at the- You know what? I'm guessing you know where WickedWatches is?" I nodded, despite the name, it had the best quality watches for miles inside those walls. "Well, right next to that is a pub called the Leaky Cauldron. Tap this combination on the bricks out the back," (she handed me a piece of paper.) "And you'll come out onto Diagon Alley. You'll find everything you'll need there.

"Secondly, your train ticket, Kings Cross, platform nine and three quarters, ask around a bit, you'll find someone to help you, I don't have time to explain it. Thirdly, it's a boarding school, take casual clothes as well, to wear under your robes," she then gave me my first dose of magic and potion. "Gotta dash, goodbye Fowl family!"

With that she left. Leaving a shell shocked Artemis Fowl senior.

"Who was that?" he demanded.

"Well, you know all the stuff that I did down in the fairy world? That was Miss Holly Short of the LEPRecon. She's usually a bit more together, the last couple of weeks have been stressful. With work, and other stuff," I trailed off, it suddenly hitting me that she has been very stressed the last couple of weeks. The last couple of weeks I had been ill. I felt oddly touched, and a wave of fondness swept over me for Holly.

"She's pretty," Artemis Fowl senior said.

"Father!" I said, aghast. No-one called my best friend pretty.

I looked down at the train ticket, she had also slipped me the shopping list for first, second and third years, with a note scribbled by her:

In case your OCD-ness takes over and you want to study for years already gone by.

It would be lying to say I wasn't a little amused by this.

I looked at the date. School starts on the 1st September. That was in two days time.

"Juliet, Mother. I never thought I would hear myself say this, but I need to go shopping."

Juliet squealed, but Mother just reprimanded me to call her mum.

We went the next day, Juliet was in heaven. Loads of shops, even a clothes shop. I tried telling her the dress robes were for formal occasions, but she got some fitted, then cut the bottom off to make a, "cute little wrap around top."

After I had got everything I needed, which didn't take long with my 'no we are not looking at that shop just because it looks cute' attitude, it didn't take long to finish. I may have spent a little longer than necessary in Flourish and Blotts, (the book shop,) but I wasn't the only one, a girl who looked my new age - soft brown hair pulled into a plait - was poring over a section of books for NEWT defence against the dark arts.

We got back to the manor and I started to pack, I was leaving tomorrow, and I was suitably nervous.

On the back of the note Holly slipped me, there was a paragraph explaining houses. It told me to force the hat into putting me into the same house as Scorpius Malfoy. I would have to find out his house beforehand, this means meeting him on the train.

I woke up the next morning, ready to leave, it was reasonably smooth, Butler drove us to Kings Cross, I saw the girl I saw in the bookshop, asked her how to get through, she was evidently expecting someone.

I passed through the barrier just before her, so then I waited a little to see who they were waiting for. It was a little girl, going into first year by the look of her, with ginger hair, that flowed down to the bottom of her shoulder blades. The new girl kept trying to gently coerce another young boy, the brown haired girl's brother by the look of it, into speaking. He didn't.

I finally boarded the train as one of the last people to, Butler was a little over protective, you'd think it was Juliet or my Mother.

Looking around I saw a boy who matched the picture, this must be the half fairy half wizard. He seemed to be bullying some people in a carriage.

"Albus Potter." He spat the words out with venom. Obviously he didn't like this Albus Potter.

I was surprised to see the red haired girl I saw earlier in there, she was glaring at Malfoy with such hatred that if looks could kill, I'm pretty sure young Scorpius would've died about an hour ago.

I decided to step in before a fully blown duel started.

"What happens to be the problem here?" I said, stepping into the compartment and inviting myself to sit down on the very edge of the bench. There wasn't much space as the red haired girl seemed to be taking up the entire side. Not that she was fat - not at all - its just her belongings were scattered across the bench. There were two other boys, and another girl, who I had only just noticed at this point. She had black hair, similar to mine, and gave off a dreamy aura.


	5. Chapter 5

**Lily Potter's POV**

"What happens to be the problem here?" Another boy with even paler skin than Malfoy, and raven black hair, came in and sat down, without asking.

This annoyed me more than anything Malfoy has done so far.

"Who gave you permission to sit down?" I asked, transferring my glare to him.

"I was under the impression this is a public train for students? Therefore, as a student, I have the right to sit down," he looked coolly into my eyes, a horrid smirk across his face. I so wanted to go over there and smack it.

Turning away from me, he addressed Malfoy and my brother. Is there a problem here at all? No? Good," he said the last word with such finality even Malfoy evidently couldn't think of anything to say.

I grudgingly moved over a bit to give the boy more space, I offered it to him. He shook his head.

"I have to get going, meet other people you know?" he said.

Something hit me, "can I just ask one question?"

He nodded.

"How come you look older yet you haven't been sorted?" I glanced at his robes. They were missing any sort of badge to determine what house he was in, yet he was definitely older than me.

Artemis Fowl's POV

She was smart. Note to self: Look out for the first year girl with the red hair who hated Malfoy.

Time to use my excuse; it wasn't brilliant, but oh well.

"My magic hadn't started to show, I'm a muggle born, but both parents know about the magical world from friends, they've been accepted into the world. But get back to the point, it started to show only last Summer, I was a late bloomer, I still haven't quite got my head around it yet."

There, that would give me an excuse if the fairy magic doesn't quite work exactly like wizards magic does, and gives me an excuse for my absence. Killing two birds with one stone.

The girl nodded, gave a small smile, and said, "Lily Potter. You?"

"Artemis Fowl. The second," I replied.

She acknowledged it and got back to chatting with her friends, it was odd. At least one of them is most defiantly older than her, how come she looks and acts like their leader?

I, however needed to go and find Scorpius Malfoy and his friends, earn his trust and maybe friendship.

Walking up and down the train, I finally found him, amongst a group of five of Slytherin girls, at least I now know which house I'm aiming for.

"Who might you be?" a third year Slytherin asked me, she was sat right next to Malfoy, and seemed to be trying to inconspicuously take hold of his hand. He seemed to be resisting.

"Artemis Fowl II. Pleasure to meet you, may I ask your name?"

She giggled, along with a couple of the other Slytherin girls. They were obviously the _Popular Girl _group. Every school has them.

"Nice to meet you, too. I'm Daisy Parkinson." She had quite pale hair, near enough white, and an expression that said, 'do what I say. Do it now.' Evidently the leader, but not really my type. Besides, looks like she has a crush on Malfoy. "I like your accent." she giggled again. "I'll introduce us all, shall I?

"This is Ivy Bole," she pointed to a girl quite tall for her age, with skin paper white, (I was pretty sure it was fake though,) black hair, which hung loose to the tips of her shoulders, with black ripped jeans, a black top with _your day is my night, _scrawled across it in blood red italics, bordered with what looks like ink dripping from it. Match this with her heavy black boots, and chains hanging from her belt loops, you have your self a very pretty goth. Yes I did say she was pretty. Maybe not bang on my type, but I do prefer her to Daisy.

"This is Megan Flint," pointing this time to a girl who looks like she could push you over with her pinky. Note to self: Stay away from her.

"Next, Bethany Brookstone," the fourth girl looked quite plain to me. Dirty blond hair, green eyes, plain purple top, cheap jeans. "She's the brainiac of third year Slytherin," Parkinson explained. "Nothing on Rose Weasley, but she's in Ravenclaw ain't she?" I'm hazarding a guess that Rose Weasley is the girl I've been seeing with the brown hair, the one from the bookshop.

"Finally, Shannen Hirst," she was the very picture of a supermodel, blond hair, blue eyes, slim figure, tanned skin, and clothes that looked like they've just been taken out of any designer magazine. Not really attracted to her either.

It was just as this thought crossed my mind that I realised I was evaluating them, yes I was a teen boy, but I was here on a mission. No girl is going to get in the way of that. I looked at the five girls, noting how different they all are.

A boy came in, fourth year by the look of him, he addressed the five girls.

"What is it, Zabini?" Daisy snapped. Obviously he wasn't of best of terms with the popular young Slytherin.

"That's Adam Zabini. He ripped Daisy's jacket last year, by accident he claims, she still hasn't forgiven him," a voice hissed in my ear, I turned my head slightly to see Ivy stood next to me by the door. "I'm gonna go get some food from the trolley, just waiting to see if be has anything worth hearing, he's always trying to make it up to Daisy by reporting titbits of information, they were going out when it happened."

I nodded in thanks for the information, waiting to see what he was going to 'report'.

"We all know Marie-Anne Roberts?" Zabini started

Everyone nodded, "She's best Hufflepuff there is in our year," Megan spoke up.

"Well I just found out who she's dating," Zabini knew he had struck gold.

"Well spit it out then," Daisy said impatiently.

"James Potter."

There was silence.

"I'm going to have a chat with her about her taste," Shannen grimaced.

"I'm guessing the Potter's aren't big with the Slytherins, then?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, they're big, everyone knows them, but there so un-Slytherin like," Daisy informed me.

"The day a Potter becomes a Slytherin is the day I apologise to Albus Potter!" Malfoy said.

"The day a Potter becomes a Slytherin is the day I agree to go on a date with Zabini," Daisy snorted.

Out of my peripheral vision I saw a flash of ginger hair turn the corner of the train. There was still a Potter to be sorted, and if she heard that, depending on what she does with the information depends on what house she gets sorted into. The sorting is going to be interesting.

I went with Ivy to the trolley, and bought a couple of sweets, I didn't like many sweet things.

"Rich daddy, huh?" Ivy said, glancing at the gold in my pocket.

I decided just to nod, going into how I ran the family empire for two years was too complicated.

She scanned it for a bit, then deciding on a packet of Gummy Worms that actually wriggle. She looked at the price, then put them back. Just getting a chocolate frog in the end.

I decided not to mention her family, she didn't see to want to talk about them. Don't ask me how I could tell this, I just knew.

"Hang on a second, I've heard of the Fowls. Muggles, aren't they? But millionaires all the same," Ivy turned back to me.

"Yeah. Muggles," I said, guardedly, I had only just met her, after all. "And for the record, billionaires."

**A/N Thanks for favouriting! I appreciate it! I will be uploading much more frequently in the future as have now written about 40,000 words on computer. :P**


	6. Chapter 6

**Lily Potter's POV**

They don't think I'm good enough to be a Slytherin hmm? Well I'll prove them wrong.

All those promises if a Potter becomes a Slytherin. It's too good to waste.

I'm walking up to the castle now, the boat ride was ok, I suppose. The gamekeeper looked a bit worse for wear, Hagrid had been taking first years up to the castle for ages, he has to retire soon, doesn't he?

Anyway, Professor Flitwick met us in the entrance chamber.

(There has been a few staffing changes after the war, so here are the positions and who's taking them.

• Defence Against Dark Arts - Professor (Colin) Creevey

• Potions - Professor Slughorn

• Divination - Professor Trelawney

• Care of Magical Creatures - Hagrid

• Arithmancy - Professor Vector

• Herbology - Professor (Neville) Longbottom

• Transfiguration - Professor (Padma) Patil

• Charms - Professor Flitwick

• Muggle Studies - Professor (Dean) Thomas

• Quidditch - Madam Hooch

• Ancient Runes - Professor Rookley

• History of Magic - Professor Binns

And the Headmaster and Head of houses

• Headmistress - Professor McGonagall

• Deputy Headmaster - Professor Flitwick

• Head of Gryffindor - Madam Hooch

• Head of Ravenclaw - Professor Flitwick

• Head of Hufflepuff - Professor Vector

• Head of Slytherin - Professor Slughorn)

He walked us through to the great hall where I immediately found my two brothers, Rose and Marie at their various tables.

The sorting ceremony began, first person I vaguely knew was that Fowl boy. McGonagall got up and told everyone how his magic was slow to develop, which is why he is so old but hasn't yet been sorted.

Finally the sorting hat yelled out, "Slytherin!"

I clapped with everyone else. Next person I knew was Venus Lovegood.

"Ravenclaw!" It yelled, I saw Rose clapping hard.

Loads of meaningless names came up, then it was my turn. Flitwick called out "Lily Potter." Everyone went silent. I heard a couple of mutterings. "Another Potter?" Then, "Bound to be a Gryffindor."

Well sorry to disappoint. I walked up to the hat, put it on, and heard its voice in my head.

Well, well, another Potter… slightly different though. You do have bravery, how could you not, I suppose, with him as your father. But you have brains and loyalty also… I see that. Oh my word. This is going to cause a riot. Are you sure?

"I am." I said to it. "I don't want to be overshadowed. Plus, I wanna see my brother's faces."

That was all the sorting hat needed, apparently, a little bit of Slytherin trait. I heard a soft chuckling from it. It apparently isn't as proper as everyone thinks.

"Slytherin!" It yelled. I smiled slightly. The only person not gaping in shock was that Fowl boy. I locked my eyes with his and he bowed his head slightly. Respect, I think it was, and a little bit of amusement.

Next was Albus, he was confused, I think. After the shock had gone, he was just confused.

Then Rose. I couldn't really read her expression. She caught me looking and immediately changed it into disappointment. I couldn't bare to look at her any longer, she narrowed her eyes. Pure dislike game out of them. What was it? I had known her for years, yet now, just because I was a Slytherin, she hated me.

I tore my eyes away and locked into James' he was shocked. But something else was in his gaze, anger. He promptly turned his head away from me, and closed his eyes. The meaning was clear. He didn't want to see me. I was hurt.

Both Rose and James hated me, Albus didn't know what to think.

With tears in my eyes I got up from the stool and ran to the Slytherin table. What was I doing? I was looking weak. I may be a Slytherin, but the one thing I am not, is weak. I slowed my pace, and blinked the tears from my eyes. I looked right into the eyes of every staff member on the table.

I dropped into a seat next to nameless people. Didn't know any of them. Determinedly, I looked up and carried on watching the sorting.

I couldn't help feeling that everyone's eyes were still on me. To be honest, they probably were.

The rest went well. (Who am I kidding, it was awful) But Hugo got sorted into Hufflepuff, so he was happy enough.

As soon as the feast was over, I ran over to James. He completely ignored me and when I got mad and shoved myself in front of him, he just pushed me aside. A proper push as well, I fell back into a group of Hufflepuffs, Marie was one of them. She sneered at me.

"See I told you that you're worthless, just a Slytherin, can't even make Gryffindor. How pathetic," she hissed at me.

I slowly made my way to the Slytherin dorms. I said the password, and went up to my bed. I was sharing a room with four other new Slytherins. I won't even bother telling you their names. They were horrible.

"Look at the pathetic little wimp. He does it feel to be worse than Albus?"

"She cried for being a Slytherin. Bet she's scared we'll hurt her."

"Never thought I'd see a weak Potter."

They taunted me all night, I tried to block it out, but I couldn't, after the first five minutes I got my wand and performed a reasonably simple spell that records voices, I thought if it was worth it, I could hand it in to the teacher.

The next morning, I awoke to an empty room, the little devils had turned my alarm off, and left without waking me. It was 8:15. Luckily I was an early riser.

Breakfast was pretty much over, lessons started in 15 minutes. I quickly brushed my hair, no time to put it up, flung my robes on, couldn't shower, I'd do that tonight.

Every lesson I had, I was taunted, I tried to stay away from the Devils, (nickname I've given the girls in my dorm,) but they came to me. If I at next to someone else from a different house, they'd move to me.

Lunch was the only time I could get away from them, even then they came over for a while. One girl, third year by the look of her, dressed entirely in black, breaching about ten different dress code rules, white face, proper goth, looked sympathetic once, but then got hailed by her friends, so didn't do anything.

I went to bed early that night, seeing if I could avoid them, I put an extra alarm under my pillow, just in case.

**A/N Not much plot, I know, but I needed to get that list in there so peeps aren't confused! :) Peace out.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Artemis Fowl's POV**

It was about 9pm at night, in the Slytherin common room, when Ivy walked up to me.

"Get back down here at midnight, bring Malfoy. We need to talk."

She then walked off, up her stairs, and disappeared.

In my dorm there was me, Malfoy, and three other boys called Hudson Crabbe, Derrick Goyle, and Charles Nott.

I went to go sit on my bed, and think. Mainly about Lily Potter, she had seemed so upbeat when she was told she was a Slytherin, but I followed her eyes, and her family were taking it less than well.

It seemed so unfair, she seemed close to tears when I passed her in the hallway, something had to be done.

It was midnight, I awoke Scorpius, and we went down to our common room. Usually at this time of night it would be reasonably full still. But this only being the second night, hardly anyone got homework, so people went to rest for the following days, which they would frequently be up in the early hours.

Ivy called the meeting to order. The five girls from the train were there, plus me, Scorpius, and a boy and girl both of whom I don't know.

"First off. Fowl, this is Samantha, my sister and her boyfriend, George," Ivy said, waving a hand in their general direction. "They're both seventh years, head boy and girl of Slytherin, so have a fair amount of control over what happens in this school."

Samantha was as opposite as you can get to her. She has shiny blond hair, sharp, green eyes, and her clothes were mainly pinks and blues.

George's was different again, a flop of light brown hair, dark green eyes, gave him the slightly insecure look, it would be easy to underestimate him.

"Now we've done the introductions, can you please get on with what we are here for?" Shannen said.

"Fine," Ivy said, a hint of ice in her voice. "We are here to discuss our surprise member of Slytherin house. Anyone guess who?"

"Lily Potter," I muttered, not expecting anyone to hear me.

"Correct," Ivy said, a little surprised I got it first. "I saw her this lunch time, being bullied by a few of her classmates. I am not suggesting we go all out, but don't be mean to her, at any rate, I say, at this present moment, we all lay low, the first and second years will probably continue being brats, we see how she deals with it. From what I have heard it isn't major, a little teasing, but don't make it any worse," Ivy finished, and let us all go back to bed, her words in our heads.

**Lily Potter's POV**

The night was even worse than last night. My attempt failed, they were already up there, waiting for me.

Their teasing about me being weak etc. escalated to a new level, they were downright horrid about everything about me, I had hair "from my bloodtraitor mother." Attitude from my "conceited, spoiled father." Personality changed from "consorting with _that _type of people." Even my brothers are "better than a desperate wannabe." I recorded all of this.

One of them actually got her nails and scratched my arm, leaving blood lines.

I knew that after today I was never going in there again.

The day was alright until Lunch. I ignored everyone, even the teachers, but then lunch came. At first it seemed to be going ok, Albus seemed to have forgiven me for being a Slytherin, and came to say hello. Then James came over. He said, and I quote, "come on, Albus, you don't need to consort with a family traitor like her."

I missed afternoon classes, I went to a corridor than hardly anyone uses, it was on the North side of the courtyard, the glassless windows let all the air in, and I sat down, I sat there, crying, for goodness knows how long, afternoon turned into evening, then night. I couldn't go back to my dorm, I lay down on the cold, stone floor, and cried myself to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Artemis Fowl's POV

I've been sat in the library for ages. The librarian just kicked me out, so I had to go back to the common room. I was walking down the North side of the courtyard and I heard a sob. I looked around, and on the other side I could have sworn I saw a flash of ginger.

Returning to the common room, I was hailed over to a group of Slytherins I didn't know, they looked like fourth years, but Ivy was among them. (Having a seventh year sister probably means you know a lot of people.)

She looked at me gravely, "Potter hasn't been in any of her lessons this afternoon. I sent someone up to her dorms, and she wasn't there, she still hasn't come back. I need you to go and get Scorpius and I'll get Daisy. We need to look for her.

So I did. As soon as the four of us were out of the common room, and in to the fresh air, I told them about the sob and hair.

"Well that's the first place we check then, isn't it?" Daisy said, walking towards the North side.

We did find her, but she was in a terrible state. Lips were blue, face was a greyish tinge. She was ill, no doubt about that.

Ivy dropped to the floor, and began chanting various spells, I recognised some of them, but others were a mystery.

I gathered quite quickly they were healing spells, but they didn't seem to be working. Simultaneously, the rest of us were on our hands and knees, trying to help. Ivy was doing healing spells, I was doing warming charms, Scorpius had run off, in search of a teacher, and Daisy had lifted Lily's head into her lap, and was whispering words of encouragement continually.

Quite quickly Scorpius returned, with McGonagall, Flitwick and Slughorn in tow.

It was just as they arrived that we managed to get her conscious. The first thing she did was grasp her left arm, then shuddered, and fell unconscious once more.

Flitwick raised her sleeve up so we could see what was there. Three long scratches were bleeding slightly, and was obviously infected.

"Those are nail scratches, they did this." Daisy murmured, shocked.

"They?" McGonagall asked sharply.

"The girls in her dorm, we thought they were just teasing, we didn't know anything about this," It was Ivy who answered.

"The girls in her dorm did this?" McGonagall practically screeched.

Scorpius reached down for Lily's wand. "Drepeat vocallius." He whispered.

"What?" Daisy asked.

"If she's recorded anything, we'll hear it." Scorpius explained. "She's smart enough to."

I looked at him. Perhaps there was a soft spot for this particular Potter.

A faint voice echoed out of the wand. Everything that the Devils had ever said about Lily was played out through her wand.

When it finished, everyone was in shock.

"She's had to put up with this ever since she arrived?" Daisy whispered.

"Malfoy, go back to your dorm, tell every teacher you meet to go to the hospital wing, Miss Parkinson, go with him." Scorpius and Daisy ran off. "Miss Bole, keep up the charms, they seem to be working a little, if we use different ones, they may counteract."

Ivy went with Flitwick and Slughorn to take Lily to the hospital wing.

"Fowl. Come with me," McGonagall swept away and I had to walk quite briskly to keep up.

She led me into a circle shaped room with various luxurious items. As she was headmistress, I suppose she was allowed her luxury.

"Fowl," she addressed me, and sat down, motioning for me to do the same.

"I want to move Miss Potter up to third year, but she isn't quite there academically. She is bright for her age, don't get me wrong, but not quite up to third year standard," McGonagall seemed to be holding up the point.

"You know the first and second years hate her, so it's only right to put her up to third, but I'll need someone to tutor her a little. The standard of your work and homework is really remarkable. So I was wondering..."

"Whether I would tutor her?" I asked, heart beating.

"Well, yes," she finished.

I thought it over, what could I lose? I consented.

"Brilliant. If you follow this, you should be done in about a month, she's a quick learner."

McGonagall handed me a timetable, then shooed me from her office.

I went back to the dorm, to see the common room deserted. Except for two people. Daisy and Scorpius.

"I am touched that you waited for me," I said, smirking.

"Well - ur - that is-" Scorpius started.

"What he's trying to say is, we were waiting for Ivy, not you." Daisy snapped.

I was thrown, but not quite in the way you'd expect. Once upon a time, I would have snapped back, but I just didn't feel like it. I felt too... happy. This wasn't normal. I decided to let it pass now, but I would revisit it later on, maybe in a month, with a little chat with Holly.

About a quarter of an hour later, Ivy came through the doors and sighed, "she's gonna be ok."

We all sighed sighs of relief. Then we all went back to our dorms, and slept. (Duh.)

Lily Potter's POV

I awoke the following morning, and was surrounded by people. I registered my dad and mum, then people like James, Albus and Rose. Finally my eyes rested on Artemis Fowl, Ivy Bole, and Daisy Parkinson.

"What happened?" I murmured.

"What happened, young lady, is that you almost froze half to death. How do should think that makes us feel, hmm?" My father ranted.

Ginny rolled her eyes, put one hand on his shoulder, one on my strangely grey looking one.

"It was only Mr Fowl, Mr Malfoy, Miss Parkinson and Miss Bole's quick thinking that saved you from trip to St Mungo's. Perhaps worse," Madam Pomfrey tutted as she gave me a weird looking potion.

"What on earth were you thinking, young lady?" Dad was at it again.

"Don't know. Had to get away. Never meant to sleep there," I coughed and spluttered, the potion tasted disgusting, and it left a searing heat down my throat.

"If I may speak, Mr Potter?" Fowl asked.

Harry nodded.

"Your daughter was put through in her first day, what most people would never have to go through. Complete hatred from everyone around her," he announced, looking at Harry.

"Still, she knows better," he didn't seem to notice I was fully conscious.

"I don't think she could have known any thing else, Mr Potter, she has been relentlessly teased, and had actual bodily harm by her fellow first years," Fowl was standing up for me. Perhaps everyone was wrong about stereotyping.

The next few days went ok, I was on prescription for about a dozen different potions a day, and had about that many visitors.

On the thirteenth of September, though, was when everything went brilliant.

First up: James and Rose. They came to visit me! They apologised for being such twits, (I won't use their actual language) They says they forgive me for everything!

Second: Artemis - he told me to call him that - came up to me and said I would be moving up to the third year, and he was going to tutor me!

Third: I got out of hospital! Finally! I am back to my normal colour, and went bright red when Hugo complimented my hair style.

Finally: I have made friends with: Ivy Bole, Artemis Fowl and Daisy Parkinson. Not quite everyone yet, but everyone in the school now knows that I am under the entire Slytherin third year's protection. They don't stand behind me like bodyguards, they chat and laugh like real friends. I haven't exactly made friends with Scorpius Malfoy. He's too mean to Albus for me to do that, but I have made it my mission to stop him.

Downside: Most people at the school still despise me. I am "the odd Potter." Or "the Potter that went wrong." I'm trying to ignore it, though, and these tutor sessions with Artemis are helping.

He teaches me the subjects, which I am surprised to say, I am grasping rather quickly, but also about how to help me. He teaches me basic self defence, (which he is helpless at, but he gets the theory, and I can actually do the moves) and how to block out people speaking. I am having trouble with this, I can't block out people who are being mean to other people, it's just who I am. In short, I do not display any of the characteristics of a Slytherin.

The next month went smoothly, and before you know it, it's the 30th September.


End file.
